ARK, A Missive From 50 Years Ago
by MissiveFrom50YearsAgo
Summary: A story of Shadow the Hedgehog, the Space Colony ARK, and the events after the defeat of Black Doom.
1. Chapter 1: An Ellipse

ARK: A Missive From 50 Years Ago. . .

Chapter 1

"An Ellipse."

Cold. Isolated. Solitude. Empty yet filled. Together but apart. All around yet nowhere. Cramped. But. Space. If you looked up at night, you can get a taste, a sample if you will, of it and its vastness. However, from a higher point, like a space colony, you can see much much more. Still a taste, but one big enough to leave an after taste of just how much space is out there. Such is the view from the first bernal sphere space colony, called ARK. Built 50 years ago by the great Professor Gerald Robotnik, and the thing that launched his greatness into the eyes of world leaders and other top scientist alike, it was far more advanced than anything mankind had accomplished prior. Even 50 years later, it was still over 50 years ahead of its time. Maybe in a case of narcissism, it looked like its maker. Its two "eyes" in a never blinking stare at the planet below, its six wings, three on each side, the tips of its "mustache", its "nose", long and even, housed the powerful Eclipse Cannon, a weapon powerful enough to "pierce the stars" with the seven chaos emeralds. Self-sustaining, the wings housing massive and a many solar panels, amongst other robots and systems keeping it in top shape and perfect orbit. Its Dimension (In miles) : Eyes : 2.071 Nose Length : 3.106 Nose width : 1.6568 Diameter : 9.32 Dome Height : 4.66 Wings : 3.816 Pupils : 0.4142. It was like a mini city of possible opportunity and possible terror. As it hung alone in space, drifting into a stable orbit, bordering hibernation mode as it went into at the end of the events of the Biolizard incident, the sun rounded to the other end of the planet, leaving the ARK in the dark. In response, you could see lights and systems flare to life. Alive and yet never quite living to begin with, there was nothing but peace on the ARK. The ARK faced a whole world of opportunity ahead of it. All of this observed by an all too familiar black hedgehog who stood in the infamous Capsule Room, staring out the window, arms crossed, and not uttering a single word, deep in thought. "….."


	2. Chapter 2: Answers Questioned

Chapter 2

"Answers questioned."

Shadow had decided he would remain aboard the ARK for a duration of time, seeking isolation from all outside events. A chance to meditate and be alone with his thoughts. What he had done and what he was going to do. The Chaotix had been there earlier during the final showdown with Black Doom, and left the data disk they collected. Shadow, in the Central Control Room, had entered the all too familiar password, Ma-ri-a, entered the disk into the console, and waited. He watched as for a good fifteen seconds absolutely nothing happened. Arms crossed, he had just closed his eyes to meditate some more when a soft humming overcame the console. The lights flicked to life as patterns of data began streaming across the main screen. This didn't bother Shadow at first, until the data streamed faster and faster, far quicker than he usually had seen. Eventually the data was streaming too fast for even him to read as the entire Central Control Room began shaking, and emitting a light blue hue. Suddenly, it all stopped. The data on the screen frozen, the light blue hue gone. That's when the data started moving, but not streaming like before, but forming. It was making a shape on the screen. Combinations of zeros and ones coming together. Shadow couldn't make out what was forming on the screen until he realized what it was,

"What the…?!"

The data settled, and had formed the underside of the Space Colony ARK. For a reason he could not explain, Shadow took out the green Chaos Emerald he had kept after the battle with Devil Doom as Super Shadow. He had a feeling and tossed the emerald into the machine. It glowed briefly before a wave of energy shot out and triggered the "data ARK", so to speak. The screen scanned Shadow before the audio system kicked in, in the voice of the emergency alert system from the Cannon's Core.

–Bzzt- "Sub system has been initialized. Self-aware programming has been activated. Benevolence systems online. Booting all anti Black Arms protocols. Subject identified as Shadow the Hedgehog. Welcome aboard the Space Colony ARK." –Bzzt-.

"Wait. How do you know that…is this…no…is this…the ARK itself…?" Shadow asked.

The program replied. –Bzzt- "The answer to subject Shadow's question is yes and no. Yes, this is a self-awareness program built into the subject Space Colony ARK's mainframe, thus making it subject ARK itself. And no because this is a program that in fact can be deactivated, but the ARK would remain online and working at 100%." –Bzzt-.

"How…and why is this possible? Why is this just now happening?" Shadow questioned.

The ARK replied. –Bzzt- "Programming was designed as a counter measure to subject Black Arms invasion. Subject Shadow's mission was to defeat subject Black Doom. Self-awareness program would allow subject Space Colony ARK to handle the containing and repelling of the subject Black Arms army. Leaving subject Shadow free to worry about only subject Black Doom. This program was activated once the data disk containing the hidden messaging was inserted into the Central Control Room on subject Space Colony ARK. Said disk were to be brought immediately from subject Prison Island to subject Space Colony ARK upon subject Black Arms invasion." –Bzzt-.

Some of Shadow's questions were answered, but honestly, this event was opening up a whole new book of new ones. He decided he would tell the ARK of everything that happened since Dr. Eggman had awakened him back on Prison Island. To Shadow's surprise, the ARK had knowledge of every event that had taken place aboard it, which led to more questions.

"Why wouldn't you activate sooner then, if you were aware of what was going on? You could have helped save many lives…"

The ARK responded, -Bzzt- "Negative. To prevent this programming from falling into the wrong hands, like subject Black Doom's, it could only activate when the requirements were met. –Bzzt-.

"Well then, you are kind of late then. The Black Arms are long gone, Black Doom with them. Defeated. So why activate now? Your purpose is no longer there."

-Bzzt- "Incorrect. The mission is far from over. Subject Space Colony ARK is full of databanks and details left untold by subject Creator. On top of this, the Benevolence Program modeled after subject Maria Robotnik shows there are still many threats that threaten peace to this world. The mission is never over as long as evil exist. And since evil and good cannot exist without the other, the war goes on." –Bzzt-

Shadow gazed back at the program facing him, and he could tell it was waiting for more questions. Shadow would rather not speak more, for asking more questions was leading to even more questions and fewer answers. But, he was oddly enough curious. Out of character for him. So he spoke anyways.

"Humans are their own greatest evil. How do you expect to save them from themselves, ARK?"

-Bzzt- "Incorrect. Humans are an ignorant race, but a young race. Like a child to the universe. They make mistakes, but we all do and in time they will learn from the error of their was. To save humans, one must exercise patience and hope." –Bzzt-

Shadow pondered over this statement and found there was some truth to it. Because of the possibility. Shadow despised most humans for their weakness and greed. How they could so easily hate and destroy one another if it meant they could benefit their own selfish needs. But if Maria was evidence of anything, it was that not all of them were worth giving up on. Sure, they were ignorant, often selfish as the professor once said, but as long as he breathed he would continue his promise to Maria, and with said hope and patience it just may be possible for humans to be happy, as a race.

"So then, ARK, where do you start?"

-Bzzt- "The Virtual Vault Zone." –Bzzt-

"The what?"

-Bzzt- "The Virtual Vault Zone. When subject Space Colony ARK was going to be boarded and shut down by subject G.U.N, subject Creator hid away all unfinished projects in the Virtual Vault Zone to prevent them from falling into the wrong hands. Unfortunately, subject Artificial Chaos were discovered by subject G.U.N. and stationed to defend subject Space Colony ARK while it was shut down." –Bzzt-

"Hmph. Where can I find this Vault then?"

-Bzzt- "In the Digital Danger Zone. Located in the depths of the inner sub sections of subject ARK. High level security risk." –Bzzt-

"You said that as if it is going to stop me. This is out of character for me, but I feel I must go there and see these pieces of work. Find some closure to just everything that was going on and going to happen up here…"

-Bzzt- "Defenses cannot be taken down for subject Shadow. In case subject Shadow is a fake. To prevent the items from falling into the wrong hands." –Bzzt-.

"Understood…"

Shadow nodded at something he still wasn't sure existed and departed the room, heading for the Digital Danger Zone.


	3. Chapter 3: The Digital Danger Zone

Chapter 3

"The Digital Danger Zone"

The new self-aware program ran throughout the ARK. So as Shadow reached the entrance to the Digital Danger Zone it was able to unlock it for him. From the look of it, the layout reminded Shadow of Eternal Engine, except instead of blue walls, they were black. Somehow the lighting was still good though, so Shadow continued on. He began racing through the corridor when a loud humming stop him suddenly. Shadow turned around to see a bright red laser wall had formed across the entire entrance and was chasing him. Shadow continued forward, until panels flipped over to reveal laser turrets that began firing on him, "Pathetic." Shadow waved his arm, flinging Chaos Spears at the turrets. To his surprise they absorbed the Chaos Spears and repelled them back at him while firing. Shadow was forced to dodge, leaping backwards and skid to a stop before the laser wall, now right on his heels. Shadow curled into a ball and spindashed forward, snaking his way between the incoming laser fire and speeding away from the wall. Shadow flipped to his feet, as his airshoes kicked in, and he glided over the floor, skating. That's when he noticed the doors up ahead closing fast and more turrets popping out to shoot at him. That was no cover, the corridors wide and long. But this didn't bother Shadow. Challenge accepted. Except, the moment he thought that, things he could only describe as laser hoops began coming at him from down the hall. He couldn't risk skating around them as they gave off an electrical aura that might shock him, and were so big it was safe to just jump through them. So he did. One by one Shadow leaped through the center of the hoops, still having to dodge laser fire. However, each hoop he jumped through opened a door that had closed at the end of the hall. So he continued, the humming noise growing in sound as the laser wall entered the room. But Shadow finally beat to the exit and sped into the next area.

It was a long catwalk. It was so dark, Shadow couldn't see the walls or floor over the edge of the catwalk. Shadow began running but was stopped suddenly by a loud whining noise. At first it didn't bother him. Until it hit him. Like a massive headache. Shadow dropped to one knee, clutching his head in pain as the whine got louder and louder in his head. The pain got to the point where he couldn't keep his eyes open. But then he heard a second whine. If anything, it was soothing and cancelled out the first resulting in a weird sensation. That was before he realized what was happening. A vision. Suddenly, he was back once again 50 years ago onboard Space Colony ARK, outrunning G.U.N. soldiers, Maria at his side. Something was wrong though. As they ran down the corridor toward the Capsule Room, it kept extending farther and farther away. No matter how fast Shadow tried to move, they kept going backwards. Shadow knew this wasn't real and tried to fight off the vision, shaking his head. Then he heard a familiar noise. The humming. He turned back to see the red laser wall coming straight for him and Maria. He could only watch as it caught them and appeared to flash vaporize them. He took a step and felt like he had fallen as he realized he was lying face down on the catwalk, feeling as a person would if they had accidently fallen asleep for a few hours as he had fought of the vision, only to see the red laser wall fast approaching him. Shadow got up as fast as he could, which was somewhat slow. He had been mentally drained but otherwise fine. At least enough to teleport.

"Chaos…Control!"

Shadow teleported ahead through door at the end of the catwalk and continued on. He came to the center of a wide and round room. The lighting had gotten better, but suddenly the floor gave out, dropping Shadow, and more laser turrets opened fire on Shadow. He smirked, seeing no challenge until he realized how hard it was to move. Gravity had increased. Several shots came at him, and even though Shadow tried, several still grazed him. He landed, hard, on a platform no bigger than a stool and could not get up. It felt as if dozens of elephants had sat down on him. Shadow was going to take the moment to recover mentally from the modified vision, when he smelled a foul stench enter the room. He heard the rushing of liquid as he looked around and saw the same green acid like substance from Crazy Gadget pouring into the room. Shadow made to get up and still couldn't, the strain too heavy on his bones. The turrets continued to fire. Perhaps they were weaker than he thought, for when several shots struck him, they stung and quite badly, but were not deadly. He tried anyway, managing to get into a push up, as the strain felt like it would break his bones. The exit was slightly up and he was able to mutter two words.

"Chaos…control…"

Shadow teleported out of the room, landing face down in a corridor that lead to a bright blue light. Now mentally and physically drained, he stood slowly and walked down the hall, no laser gate in sight. He entered a small, round room. Dark, except for a bright blue glow in the center of a tube in the center of the room, Shadow's gazed was fixing on it, or more, who was in it.

"This can't be. Who are you?" said Shadow, his eyes locked on the being inside. Maria.

"Hello, Shadow…"

"How is this possible?"

"Because you are viewing hologram. Programmed with my thoughts. Like the ARK's self-awareness program!"

"…" Shadow clenched a fist, still wondering if this was real or not. He figured the best way to ask a question only she would know. "What…did I promise you 50 years ago, here on the ARK?"

"Which promise? You made two remember? Lost Impact and the G.U.N. raid?"

"Yes. Okay. Both of them?"

"That you would defend the ARK and its people. And to give humans a chance to be happy. To let them live their dreams."

". . . . . . . ."

"What's wrong?" she blinked.

Shadow was still mentally and physically drained, which didn't help him try to think this through. Something didn't seem right to him. But then again, if this was real then he was probably appearing to be a jerk. Which normally would not bother him. But with Maria, it was different.

"Nothing is wrong, Maria…"

"Good. Because something is wrong with me."

"What is it?"

"You! And your job at keeping our promise! How…how could you? Help to use the ARK for such evil purposes? Trying to help annihilate humanity even with an Armageddon style doomsday plot? Does my grandfather mean nothing to you? Why would you purposely ruin his legacy which you are a part of like this?" Maria asked.

Shadow was taken off guard, "Wait…what…?"

Maria replied, "And then. That Black Doom guy…you let him manipulate you…you…helped him take the ARK, failing to protect it from the Black Arms, and used the Eclipse Cannon…to destroy Central City? That's not protecting or giving people a chance to be happy at all!"

Shadow responded, "But if you know all of that, then surely you are aware that when the time came, I made the right choices. I stopped the Space Colony ARK's collision course…I defeated Black Doom…I even used the Eclipse Cannon to destroy the Black Arms and their Black Comet…"

"Yes, which is nice to hear. Actions do speak louder than words, but you still failed Shadow…"

"I what…?"

"You failed!"

"Maria, I apologize for not being able to save you that tragic day aboard the ARK. And for letting all those people down that day. I still have yet to face atonement for that, I admit…"

"It's not that Shadow."

"?!"

" That is not your fault. But…our promise. That's how I stayed alive, in spirit. Through your continued benevolence. But you stained that with your actions! You discarded it Shadow! It might has well have been another Chaos Spear that you lobbed into the distance to never be seen again!"

"But I fixed all of those mistakes! I am not perfect. I will mess up. But I am perfectly capable of choosing my own path, and using mistakes as lessons to be better. I protect the ARK now, and the people of the planet below…"

"Now is good, but now is only as a correction to the errors of the past!"

"And at least I am trying to do right now, instead of still continuing down the wrong path."

"But still! You failed Shadow…you broke our promise…apparently…The ARK…my grandfather…our promise…I…wasn't important enough to you…to matter enough to keep our promise and bring continuous hope to humanity!" the hologram appeared to break down in tears.

This disturbed Shadow. Like a nightmare he hadn't yet conquered. An evaluation by the one person he'd care to hear it from more than anything. What made it worse is that he didn't know how to comfort her now either. Shadow couldn't just say he'd do better. Because personally, he may be on the right path, but he was still travelling down it. Too early to know if he would mess up again.

"…Maria…"

"DON'T TALK TO ME!"

"….?"

"Don't even look at me. Just go away Shadow…leave me alone…"

Shadow almost did, until he remembered he had to get past this area to get to the Virtual Vault, "Maria, I need to get past here…"

"LEAVE. ME. ALONE. Foolish hedgehog"

This caught Shadow's guard back up, "Foolish what?"

"Hmhmhahahahaha…foolish hedgehog!" Maria's voice started to blend with an all too familiar voice.

"Black Doom!" Shadow hissed. And sure enough the hologram merged into a mix of Maria and Black Doom, as if Maria now wore Black Doom like a cloak. The blue hue turned red.

"Shadow, you can't come to understand you failed can you? You fail as a hero, and you certainly fail as a villain by defying me! You, are of no use in this world. You don't even fit in anywhere. Not here, with the blue hedgehog and his team, G.U.N., or villains…you are better off dead-no Doom-yes Maria…"

Shadow dropped to one knee. As much as he didn't believe or even care for Black Doom, hearing Maria say the same words stuck a nerve. He suddenly snapped out of it as a ring of flames lined the room and a loud humming overcame their voices. The laser gate was back, threatening to burn him from behind in moments. He looked back at the Maria Doom hybrid.

"…Black Doom, I've put the past behind me. You can say whatever you want, but I don't care. As for Maria, I apologize. But even though I have made mistakes, I will continue to realize our wish!"

The Black Doom half appeared to frown as the Maria half appeared to smile. Shadow glanced back to see the wall closing fast when he spotted the exit switch within the tube and knew what he had to do. Except, the hologram moved first as the Black Doom half separated into a whole Black Doom and lunged at Shadow.

"DIE!"

"Chaos Spear!"

Shadow flung a Chaos Spear through the approaching Black Doom hologram, vaporizing it, as the spear made contact with the tube and blew into it. Shadow watched the Maria hologram, as it also was struck down, but not before he could see it mouth, "Bring hope to humanity", a smile on her face before vaporizing. The tube gave away and exploded, triggering the switch and the exit below it. Shadow dived through as the laser gate had just reached his foot, burning it slightly. The laser wall faded before disappearing.

Shadow arrived in a short corridor that led to a massive entrance. The Virtual Vault. He had made it. The password was "Maria" and Shadow walked in. It was far bigger inside than he had expected. Dozens of crates, smaller vaults, and test tubes were everywhere. But one such tube caught his eye in the center of the room. As he approached it and looked inside, he was shocked to see who was inside, "It can't be…." The tube was marked, "M.T.H."


	4. Chapter 4: MTH and the Virtual Vault

Chapter 4

"M.T.H. and the Virtual Vault Zone"

Lies. The Digital Danger Zone had all been lies and a test. It tested a person physically, mentally, and emotionally. The tube Shadow had faced at the end was not the real Maria nor the real Black Doom as both of them were dead. That was the emotional test. Of course Shadow had passed them all, but that is not what got him thinking. He had now been aboard the Space Colony ARK several times, and for large amounts of times as well. Yet he apparently did not know everything about it, and what the professor had tucked away in it. Which brought him to what he stood and saw in front of him now. A tube within the Virtual Vault Zone. A familiar shape inside as the bottom cap of the tube read "M.T.H."

"It can't be…" Shadow muttered as he approached the tube, wiping off the thin layer of residue from the front, damping his gloves but giving him a clear view of what was inside. A silhouette of a hedgehog stood inside.

"M-…."

Shadow stopped mid word as the eyes of the person inside the tube lit up upon Shadow looking at it, as a retina scan had been triggered by the tube, recognizing Shadow to his surprise. The tube began to hum as it warmed up, condensation dripping down it. Soon there was a hiss as the tube popped open, a fog rolling out as the being inside stepped out. Shadow back flipped and took a defensive stance.

"Metal Sonic!"

The being looked up at Shadow before replying.

"Negative entry."

Shadow blinked a few times, making sure his eyes were not playing tricks on him. Before him stood what he thought was Metal Sonic, but with significant differences. To start, he was primarily white instead of blue. And his limbs were silver. His eyes were a light blue instead of red, and his turbine was silver as well.

"If you are not Metal Sonic, then who are you?"

"Just Metal. Metal the Hedgehog. An early prototype attempt at creating a robot assistant, based on a picture on a stone template the great Professor saw of a hedgehog battling a great water beast. Or at least that is how my neck down was built. But the metal the great Professor was using ran out, so my head was formed in a different shape as you see before you. Apparently in a way that leads you to call me "Metal Sonic." I started out as an assistant robot, but once the great Professor was asked to research immortality, and he accepted, he tried to use robotics to seek out a solution. I became a base to attempt to test out nano-projects, but when he failed to succeed with this, I was deemed a failure…I was placed in here, to guard the Virtual Vault and its projects from falling into the wrong hands."

Shadow was silent. In reality, he didn't even believe this. He knew there was research in Project Shadow before him, but he failed to believe something like a prototype robot and nano machines would go undetected by him or anyone else that had been up here before, like the doctor.

"Explain further if you will, Metal. Nano machines?"

"Hm. Indeed…but to really understand it, I shall explain the entire situation that led up to your creation. The great Maria Robotnik, poor child, was sick with a disease known as NIDS which stands for Neuro-Immuno Deficiency Syndrome. She had to live onboard the great Space Colony ARK because the way the great Professor set it up, the environment of the colony acted as something of a life support system for her. But she could never leave…the great Space Colony ARK was the creation that launched the great Professor into the eyes of many, the world's first space colony, and a feat that could not be ignore as anything short of genius. So the military approached the great Professor about finding the secret to immortality. The great Professor originally refused, thinking it was too great of a thing to try and give to humanity and also believing it was impossible. But once the great Professor discovered the great Maria had NIDS, he reconsidered…the story goes, after failing with the great Biolizard, you eventually came to be the first success, with your immune system unable to fall victim to disease, and the fact that you never age. But there was much more."

"Of which I'm waiting for you to explain."

"I'm getting there. See, now that we all know there was the disease, now is where the nano machines come into play. Similar to the Artificial Chaos and how they break into smaller units. Just even more smaller than that. The great Professor actually started out trying to combat the disease on a microscopic level. The nano machines would be able to course through the great Maria's blood stream and organs to try and combat the disease, but they proved useless in being able to be control without a central unit. I at first was going to be said control unit, but the nano machines and my incomplete build would not match up, and so I was no longer used for this idea. So the great Professor built one. He was able to control the nano machines, for some time with the control unit. But eventually the central unit began thinking…"

"Thinking?"

"Yes. You see, at this same time the great Professor perfected his self-awareness programming for the great Space Colony ARK, and me. He applied it to this central unit to help out."

"I notice that you refer to myself, the Professor, and even the ARK as great. But not this unit?"

"Yes, because it was far from great…"

Metal the Hedgehog paused for a moment and his eyes dimmed. Shadow looked him over, giving him a second because he assumed the event must have gave the metallic hedgehog painful memories. But then he realized that, being a robot, this should not be an issue. Shadow waved a hand in front of Metal the Hedgehog's face. Metal the Hedgehog sprang back to life, eyes fully lit.

"Apologies, great Shadow. I fell into sleep mode."

"Re…really?"

"It's a defect. I was not completed. Anyways, where were we? Oh yes. The nano machines and the control unit. You see, when they became self-aware, they learned. And thought. They soon believed curing a disease was beneath them and their abilities. That they should expand, create a network over the world. Conquer it even. The great Professor could not allow this and tried to shut it down. That is when it rebelled. The Professor could not shut it down at this time. Luckily the great Biolizard had been "completed", and did battle with the central unit."

"The prototype? But, the records said it was unruly and wild?"

"Great Shadow, since when have government records ever been completely honest? "Sealed off" you were, right?"

"…Touché"

"The great Biolizard defeated the unit, and the great Professor sealed it away. Now yes, the great Biolizard was in fact untamed at times, but his loyalty to the great Professor was unquestionable. Part of this loyalty, was to deem this battle another one of its rampages when the government asked about the damage to the ARK, to cover up the creation and loss of control of nano machines. Because at this point in time the government was getting suspicious of the possible making of weapons of mass destruction on the great Space Colony ARK. And so the great Biolizard did. It had several other rampages too, and it was eventually sealed off in the core. That is the entire story."

"So then, why was this vault created and what is its purpose?"

"To house all of the unfinished and dangerous creations and projects the great Professor had planned, but could not let fall into the wrong hands. Once the G.U.N. raid was coming, many of those items ended up here. Weapons, files…beings."

"Beings?"

"Oh yes. In the form of unfinished robots and such like the Artificial Chaos."

Shadow stood there in silence and registered everything the robotic fellow had just explained. But that is when a certain detail caught his attention.

"…Wait? What did you mean earlier when you said now that we all know there was a disease? Are there more than the two of us here, right now awake?"

"Oh yes great Shadow…oh yes."

Metal the Hedgehog pointed above them. Shadow looked up as well and what he saw took him off guard for a second. The Virtual Vault was huge. Rows and columns of tubes, file computers, and other mass objects were about. Vast amounts of space and possible covers of other things were about as well. None of this was what caught Shadow's attention. It was the thing directly above the pair, staring back at them, that had Shadow off but then back on guard as he gritted his teeth…


	5. Chapter 5: Shadow Vs MTH

Chapter 5

"Shadow Vs. M.T.H."

The Biolizard. Something Shadow had not seen in a while now. But as he followed Metal's pointing hand up, there it was, suspended, staring right back at him. A few thoughts ran through Shadow's mind as he prepared to do battle with the beast. But that is when Shadow noticed the Biolizard was not moving.

"Metal…what is going on here?"

"Great Shadow, this is merely a hologram. A defensive measure…"

Metal the Hedgehog went silent once again. Shadow sighed, walked over, waved a hand in front of Metal's face, and watched as the robot sprang back to life once again.

"I fell into sleep mode again. My apologies."

"Don't do it again…"

"Yes great Shadow."

"…Anyways. Explain."

"You see, great Shadow, there are two defensive measures of the Virtual Vault. All technology based. Hence the name "Virtual" Vault. The first is the Biolizard hologram, which forms while I answer any who enters questions. To try and scare any who enter out before they have the chance to realize it is fake and before they can try to take anything from within this vault. The second defense…is me."

"Repeat?"

Metal the Hedgehog's head did a 360, followed by his middle, then his legs and feet before his eyes flashed.

"Great Shadow has been locked on as primary target. Proceeding to destroy at once for breaching the Virtual Vault."

"Hmph. Don't bet on it…"

The turbine in Metal the Hedgehog's chest rotated before the robot dashed into the air and then drill dashed at Shadow. Smirking, the black and red hedgehog flipped to the side and back kicked the mecha as it came down. Metal the Hedgehog skidded on his back across the floor before hovering back to his feet. He charged his turbine. Suddenly, Metal fired rapid burst of energy beams from his chest at his foe. Shadow spun in a spindash, weaving his way between the impacts of the blast as they struck the ground, flinging up small bits of metal shards in their wake. Shadow leaped into the air before performing a homing attack, bouncing Metal the Hedgehog backwards and launching Shadow high into the air.

"Enough of this foolishness. Chaos Spear!"

Shadow waved his arm down as golden, arrow tipped streaks of lightning rained down toward the robotic hedgehog. Acting in an instant, Metal the Hedgehog activated his White Invoke Shield, the Chaos Spears harmlessly striking the shield.

"Tch…cheap trick."

Metal responded to Shadow's observation by firing two sweeping beams from his eyes, swiping over Shadow and appearing to blow him up, a small explosion erupting from where the anti-hero just was.

"Scanning for inferior hedgehog…scanning…scanning…"

"This is the ultimate!"

Shadow appeared to the left of Metal, skating towards him, using Chaos Control to teleport from side to side and even to jump as he closed the distance between himself and Metal. Metal countered, firing short burst from his eye lasers. All of which Shadow dodged as he jumped and planted both feet into Metal the Hedgehog's face, bursting off as the jets from Shadow's shoes launched Metal far in the opposite direction. Metal smacked into the tube he had awoken inside of, only having a moment to shake his head and reset his HUD before it was full of nothing but Shadow. Or more or less his fist as Shadow punched Metal in the face, smashing through the tube and shattering glass all around them as Shadow's punching propelled the pair through the tube. Shadow landed on his feet and Metal rolled across the floor, landing face down.

"Give up. You can't defeat me, robot…"

"Error. This is not allowed to be an outcome. Target Shadow must be eliminated."

"No chance. A creation of the professor or not, I was the final success. The Ultimate Lifeform."

"Anyone ever mention that can potentially get highly annoying if repeated over and over? Once is enough target Shadow."

"Silence yourself…"

"No…target Shadow must be ready for the great Black Arms invasion. This cannot stand as it is."

"The Black Arms and Black Doom have already been defeated by me, just recently…"

"No…no. They come. In great numbers. The ARK and the planet are not safe. Target Shadow must be ready."

At this point, Shadow assumed he had hit Metal the Hedgehog harder than he should have, and had possibly knocked a few screws loose.

"As the humans declare, PREPARE FOR ROUND TWO! Get ready target Shadow!"

Metal the Hedgehog stood up.

Shadow turned away from Metal the Hedgehog and began walking toward the exit of the Virtual Vault.

"If you are looking to get destroyed, do it on your own time. You have answered some questions of mine but further discussion would prove…pointless. I'm leaving. I still have plenty of the ARK to explore and find out answers about-"

Shadow was cut of mid-sentence as a torpedo raced past him and hit the door to the Virtual Vault, creating a massive explosion that threw Shadow backwards and even beyond where Metal the Hedgehog stood. The entrance was blown wide open and covered in a massive flame as debris littered the area. Shadow had fallen down, but recovered and looked up.

"What the?!"

Shadow glanced over at the robot fiend, a missile launcher now mounted on each arm from a nearby crate. Shadow gritted his teeth but then was aware Metal the Hedgehog now targeted him with the second missile. Shadow had to move and darted quickly to the right as Metal fired the missile and it sailed to where Shadow had just been. The impact was the same, the shockwave hurling Shadow through the air as a massive blazing fire consumed the middle of the room now.

"ROUND. 2!"

Metal the Hedgehog powered up and rushed Shadow. Right before Metal attempted to grab Shadow, Shadow rolled onto his back and sprang up, grabbing Metal the Hedgehog in a headlock from behind as he went by, taking the two hedgehogs into the air. Shadow used the headlock to maneuver Metal the hedgehog into a large wall, Metal crashing down from hitting it and Shadow skidding down the side, landing on his feet. But it didn't stop. Metal popped up, landing on his feet, and began rotating his entire body expect his head like a spinning top. His arms were like metal blades going that fast and he charged Shadow who began skating away. Metal fired eye beams at the hedgehog of red and black who dodged left and right to avoid them. More explosions erupted as the fires spread to other crates of weapons within the Vault. Shadow lobbed Chaos Spears back at Metal the Hedgehog, all of which deflected off of him and into the distance. Shadow stopped and turned around quickly.

"Chaos Control!"

Shadow slowed down time around him as Metal was on approach. He grabbed the now slower moving arms of Metal the Hedgehog and flung him back into the far wall before Chaos Control wore off. Metal the Hedgehog recover, rushing Shadow and throwing a punch at his head. Shadow blocked, grabbing Metal's fist and flipping the robot over. Metal bounced onto the ground, placing his palm to the floor, rotating on his hand on the ground in an attempt to sweep kick at Shadow. Shadow hopped over it and went for a slide kick, connecting with Metal the Hedgehog and knocking him back. Metal the Hedgehog rolled, turning the momentum from the kick into a somersault and springing back up and forward at Shadow. Caught off guard by Metal's quick recovery time, Shadow braced as Metal slammed into him, plowing them both into a massive crate. Shadow rolled and looked up at Metal the Hedgehog, who popped up immediately.

"I'll give you this, Metal. You don't back down very easily. Not that it matters. Such resistance will only get you destroyed if you keep this up. I won't hesitate to end your existence if you continue this foolish charade. Shut down and step aside, or else!"

"Target Shadow must be eliminated. Prepare for final destruction!"

That's when Shadow noticed what they were standing on as Metal prepared his turbine cannon.

"…Metal! Stop! We are standing on a whole supply of ammunitions!"

Too late. Metal the Hedgehog fired his chest turbine laser and Shadow easily dodged. But the blast set off an explosion as it hit the ammunition, blowing both hedgehogs in opposite directions of the room as missiles and exploding bullets shot out in all directions, impacting and blowing up parts of the walls, floors, ceiling, and other items in the Virtual Vault. Shadow had landed facedown and pushed up, getting himself back on his feet. All he saw was a blaze of fire and debris everywhere. Several things even exploded in the distance as he searched out his opponent.

"Target…Shadow!"

Shadow turned to see Metal the Hedgehog, battered from possibly being struck with the missiles in the blast, walking towards Shadow at a slow pace. Metal was even limping, but Shadow could still see he was powering up to charge him.

"…So be it, robot."

Shadow charged Metal, a Chaos Spear in hand, as Metal charged Shadow, it taking everything the robot had left to even dash. That's when Metal stopped short. Shadow kept going but realized something as he neared the metallic hedgehog. Shadow slowed to a stop in front of the now motionless Metal the Hedgehog. He looked over Metal as he discharged the Chaos Spear. Shadow sighed and snapped his fingers in front of Metal the Hedgehog's face. Metal the Hedgehog snapped to life.

"Apologies great Shadow. I fell into sleep mode again!"

"Unbelievable…"


	6. Chapter 6: Awake?

Chapter 6

"Awake?"

Shadow looked at the damaged Metal, who also looked back at him. The fight was over and Shadow had been victorious. Except, for whatever reason Shadow did not think it was over. Even as the ARK's self-aware AI kicked in and began dousing the flames of the Virtual Vault in foam, Shadow kept up his guard and questioned the robotic foe in front of him.

**Shadow the Hedgehog** : "Metal, what is the meaning of this? You were an acquaintance, gone enemy, now acquaintance again…?"

**Metal the Hedgehog** : "Yes Great Shadow. That is correct. Merely a test and you have passed. Now, you may REALLY know the depths of the Virtual Vault and its secrets within the Great Space Colony ARK."

**Shadow** : "Secrets? There are more secrets in the ARK than this Vault?"

Rather than reply, Metal the Hedgehog span around in place, and landed. Suddenly a metal mustache shot out from both sides of his nose, an exact replica of Dr. Eggman's.

**Shadow** : "The doctor? Are you really Metal Sonic in disguise? Because if so, you have made a costly mistake coming here to the ARK…"

Metal the Hedgehog simply shook his head and waved his arms in front of him in fear of a sudden attack by Shadow.

**Metal** : "Tis not true! Thou are not the Sonic of thy Metal! Thy body is thine own, and methinks tis best to believe."

**Shadow** : "W…Why the sudden voice change? Another challenge?"

**Metal** : "Oh quite the contrary. Tis me truest vocal emission once one hath gained access to thy inner knowledge of the Great Space Colony ARK! Thou is in me "Watson Mode", as the Great Gerald Robotink created. A knowledgeable guide! Doth thy hog of hedge of ebony hath any further inquiries?"

**Shadow** : "Only one. I'm sure there must be a copy of the Professor's Diary in here. Right?"

**Metal** : "Ah. Methinks thou searches for the Prism Drive."

**Shadow** : "Where can I find this Prism Drive?"

**ARK**: Bzzt "Lower basement section. Item will have to be attached to the computer in the Central Control Room for maximum use." Bzzt.

Shadow nodded and Metal the Hedgehog even went with Shadow as the pair descended to the basement of the Vault, already partly blown open from damage from the fight between Shadow and Metal. In the center of the room stood what seemed like an inflated CD with a sphere in the center. The Prism Drive. Metal then even helped Shadow take the device back to the Central Control Room.

Back in the Central Control Room, the Space Colony ARK's self-aware AI detected a shuttle on approach. Before it even had time to register the shuttle or who was inside, some code went through and automatically opened the doors of the HighTech Hangars and the shuttle landed. Two lone figures exited.

Shadow and Metal the Hedgehogs finished attaching the Prism Drive to the main computer and the ARK successfully downloaded it for access. There was a hum as it powered up. Files and data of all kinds began scrolling across the main screen as Shadow watched in silence, still thinking about the conversation he and what the Metal Hedgehog robot had talked about. The nano machines. He knew his purpose, his promise to Maria, to protect humanity and the world she loved. But he was created in a quest to find and attain the secrets to immortality. Could these nano machines still be of use to finish what the Professor had started? And was this a sign it was now up to Shadow to continue his work? He didn't know, but he intended to ask.

**Shadow **: "I still have questions about these nano machines and their abilities. Could they still be used? Or controlled?"

**Metal **: "Thou'est question tis honest. So be'th thy answer."

**ARK **: Bzzt "Shakespearean dialogue is errored." Bzzt.

**Metal **: "Thou are mistaken. Great Professor Robotnik made thy dialogue to run parallel with times of modern along with times of old!"

**Shadow **: "Proceed."

**Metal **: "Tis of the hour to expand thy wisdom. For thy sight, tis must be understood the Great ARK and the Great ARK AI are of separate nature, yet simultaneously combined. The Great ARK in self of it, could be Olympus of Mount. Great ARK AI, Zeus. Vile nano-machines, Hades. The Great ARK AI hath control of Olympus of Mount so justice prevails over all."

**Shadow **: "…In modern terms, The ARK itself would be Mount Olympus and the ARK's AI is the top program currently in control and that is why peace is among us. And in contrast, these nano machines are evil and if they took control as the master program of the ARK, the world would be in danger."

**Metal **: "Thou'est correct."

**Shadow **: "Zeus and Hades. Mount Olympus…but then. Who is, by that metaphor, Hercules? Me?"

**Metal **: "Incorrect. Thy question is correctly answered as-"

A small bolt of electricity shot out the Central Control Room's main console and hit Metal.

**Metal **: "Is thou daft? Great Shadow has the right to tis knowledge!"

**ARK **: Bzzt "Agreed. But your Shakespearean accent is horrible. Cease at once. My functions are processing what would be a headache if possible." Bzzt

**Metal **: "Hmph."

**ARK **: Bzzt "The answer you seek subject Shadow, is the one known as subject Airam." Bzzt

**Shadow **: "Maria backwards? So Maria was the metaphorical Hercules?"

**ARK **: Bzzt "Negative. Subject Airam is a contained program located in the pupil section of the left eye of subject Space Colony ARK. Subject Airam was the programmed subject Professor Robotnik ultimately used to seal away subject nano-machines. If you wish to investigate further into the use of them, it would be greatly advised you seek this program out first." Bzzt

Shadow nodded as he understood now. But before he could ask another question, the center of the Prism Drive hummed. Suddenly the ARK's AI program locked up and this caught Shadow and Metal's full attention. The center sphere of the Prism Drive ejected from the rest, smacking Metal in the head, and rolling onto the floor before stopping. This caused Metal to briefly spin around in place, eyes flashing, as he returned to his fighter mode, the Shakespearean accent gone.

**Meta**l : "What is going on?!"

**Shadow **: "Report!"

**ARK **: Bzzt "Subject nano-machines just attempted to hack into subject Space Colony ARK. Emergency protocol has ejected them from the systems." Bzzt

Shadow and Metal turned to the ball on the ground. It was black and very reflective. The duo could see themselves clearly in it. It also could not even be bigger than a videogame CD. But then in a red flash, a red eye flashed on it before it started rolling away at rather incredible speeds.

**Shadow **: "Curses…!"

**ARK **: Bzzt "Calculating course…subject appears to be moving toward the HighTech Hangars. Deploying G.U.N. Beetles to intercept at once." Bzzt.

**Metal **: "They won't catch it in time!"

Way ahead of him, Shadow was already on the move, gliding on his air shoes like a breeze sweeping through the ARK. Metal jumped into the chase, firing his turbine engine to follow the black hedgehog on the path. The race to the HighTech Hangars was on. And the nano-machines were way ahead, rolling down a path at a high speed. Screens began following Shadow and Metal, the ARK's AI face on it.

**ARK **: Bzzt "Subject Shadow the Hedgehog. You have permission to destroy the target. If it escapes this pursuit and gains control of my systems the result could be dangerous. Remember, all seven Chaos Emeralds are currently aboard subject Space Colony ARK. The Eclipse Cannon would be unstoppable." Bzzt.

**Shadow **: "I'm aware of this all. And I intend to destroy this device if I can…but only after I get some answers!"

**ARK **: Bzzt "Not advised-" Bzzt

Shadow sped ahead, choosing to ignore the ARK's warning as he and Metal now had to catch this sphere before it got away, and possibly threatened the entire planet…


End file.
